Ratchet the sleepy Lombax
by nicolamayberardi
Summary: Ratchet MC hypnosis, sex,maleyoai, cuteness overload. Ratchet is hypnotized and sleepy.
1. Brainwashed Lombax

Ratchet gets brainwashed by a mindset that control his thoughts.

Note: this story will be in three parts.

Chapter 1

Ratchet was at home, he doesn't know how the device works.

" What the? It's a device. I'll guess I try it on my head and see if it works." Ratchet didn't know that it works on him when Ratchet's getting dizzy. " Oh my god... I need a lie down. I can't fight it anymore... Oh god... Crap.." Ratchet fell asleep on the couch in his room.

Ratchet woke up, hypnotized he stood up, his eyes blanked, the device working on his brain, his vision blurred, and he approached his sister. " Ratchet? Is that you? Oh god, are you adorable, you're so cute. " Nicola cooed to his ear. Ratchet replied " Yes mistress I'm so tired and cute. I must obey. I love you." " Aww Ratchet you are very cute. " Nicola said to her brother. Ratchet took his pilot suit off and sleep naked. Ratchet awoken from his long nap. He was sleeping for an hour. Ratchet spread his legs out as his sister kissed his small penis caused the golden furred lombax gasped, Ratchet sucked his sisters vangia, causing him to drool, he kept drooling, since the helmet worked on his brain, his numbed body, " I'm gonna AhAhhhhhhhhhhhh! " Ratchet yelled, panting, breathing heavily, he's yawning looking cuter than ever before, he has pjs on him and wants to sleep now Ratchet yawned and he was fast asleep, drooling.

Ratchet under the brainwashing helmet's control

Ratchet's mind is blank " what's going... On... I love to obey...yes master...I obey I feel sleepy and tired " Ratchet closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ratchet woken up he wasn't himself, he was dead tired but he can't think, he had a blank look on his face, he was drooling, Ratchet was hypnotized, he wasn't naked he had his pjs on, Ratchet kept moaning, drooling, and he had been brainwashed, " Ratchet go to bed? Ratchet? Are you okay? " Ratchet didn't speak he was walking to me and cuddled up in bed. Ratchet was deeply asleep, the brainwashed Lombax slept in until morning. Ratchet woke up he walked brainlessly to me he is still hypnotized, drooling from his mouth, he moaned " Nicola... It's me.. " Nicola took the helmet off Ratchet's head and the Lombax started to fully wake up and Ratchet said " Where am I? Nicola was it you controlling my mind " Nicola said " Yes Ratchet * snap* Ratchet can you hear me " Ratchet said in a monotone voice " Yes Mistress * . Ratchet was asleep.

Ratchet woke up " ohh What happened to me? Where am I? Aww man." Ratchet started to went back to sleep. Ratchet was fast asleep.

Ratchet got hypnotized again.

" Unhh must obey, I feel so cute, this was nice, I love this feeling, I feel so tired and sleepy, I love you so much mistress, I need to take my clothes off, yes master. "

Ratchet obeyed, he took off his clothes he felt so very sleepy and tired, mindlessly walked into his bed and fell asleep.

Beep... Beep... Beep

Ratchet was asleep, his eyes are closed, he's appeared sleeping in a warm hospital bedroom, heart rate at 60bpm, while his organs are functioning properly, his surgery was a success, in sleep, he's still unconsciously asleep, Ratchet also has a mask on his face while he's asleep in a hospital bedside. Ratchet wasn't very well, but he was very pale in the lips, he woke up yawning and stretching he looked at the room he was in, he stared at the screen and is in a trance state he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ratchet awoken from his nap time sooner then fell asleep, drooling over the pillow, snoring, his heartbeat I felt is so cute, I hear the tiniest softest littlest snore and it's so cute and adorable, Ratchet's sleeping face, I kissed him on his cheek, stroke his ears and face, his brain asleep in bed, Ratchet snored as I blow him a kiss and watch over him.

chapter 2

Ratchet took off his clothes and is appears in a Hypnotized state his eyes opened he was half-asleep half awake, he kissed my breasts they are very big, he snuck into my vangia and sucks it causes him to drool over me and kissing me I kissed his penis he so adorable, his eyes rolled into his head , as he played with his penis Ratchet moaning " oh .. My god, I feel so sexy, I think I'm gonna explode, Ah AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Ratchet screamed with pleasure , still drooling over his face, his reprogramming is so cute, he felt obedient inside of him, his heart rate slowed down , his eyes are heavy with sleep, He was sleepy " Hey sleepyhead " I asked him " ...zzzzzzzzzzzz" Ratchet snored " time for bed cutie, I love you " I sang a lullaby to Ratchet he was asleep in Bed like an angel.

Sleep that Ratchet just want he wanted to sleep, he snored and talked in his deep Sleep

" I love you." Ratchet spoke in his sleep.

Awww he is so cute Ratchet was a cute lombax, Goodnight Ratchet, hehe he's so cute

His eyes are adorable


	2. The tiredness

Ratchet gets brainwashed by a mindset that control his thoughts.

Note: this story will be in three parts.

Chapter 1

Ratchet was at home, he doesn't know how the device works.

" What the? It's a device. I'll guess I try it on my head and see if it works." Ratchet didn't know that it works on him when Ratchet's getting dizzy. " Oh my god... I need a lie down. I can't fight it anymore... Oh god... Crap.." Ratchet fell asleep on the couch in his room.

Ratchet woke up, hypnotized he stood up, his eyes blanked, the device working on his brain, his vision blurred, and he approached his sister. " Ratchet? Is that you? Oh god, are you adorable, you're so cute. " Nicola cooed to his ear. Ratchet replied " Yes mistress I'm so tired and cute. I must obey. I love you." " Aww Ratchet you are very cute. " Nicola said to her brother. Ratchet took his pilot suit off and sleep naked. Ratchet awoken from his long nap. He was sleeping for an hour. Ratchet spread his legs out as his sister kissed his small penis caused the golden furred lombax gasped, Ratchet sucked his sisters vangia, causing him to drool, he kept drooling, since the helmet worked on his brain, his numbed body, " I'm gonna AhAhhhhhhhhhhhh! " Ratchet yelled, panting, breathing heavily, he's yawning looking cuter than ever before, he has pjs on him and wants to sleep now Ratchet yawned and he was fast asleep, drooling.

Ratchet under the brainwashing helmet's control

Ratchet's mind is blank " what's going... On... I love to obey...yes master...I obey I feel sleepy and tired " Ratchet closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ratchet woken up he wasn't himself, he was dead tired but he can't think, he had a blank look on his face, he was drooling, Ratchet was hypnotized, he wasn't naked he had his pjs on, Ratchet kept moaning, drooling, and he had been brainwashed, " Ratchet go to bed? Ratchet? Are you okay? " Ratchet didn't speak he was walking to me and cuddled up in bed. Ratchet was deeply asleep, the brainwashed Lombax slept in until morning. Ratchet woke up he walked brainlessly to me he is still hypnotized, drooling from his mouth, he moaned " Nicola... It's me.. " Nicola took the helmet off Ratchet's head and the Lombax started to fully wake up and Ratchet said " Where am I? Nicola was it you controlling my mind " Nicola said " Yes Ratchet * snap* Ratchet can you hear me " Ratchet said in a monotone voice " Yes Mistress * . Ratchet was asleep.

Ratchet woke up " ohh What happened to me? Where am I? Aww man." Ratchet started to went back to sleep. Ratchet was fast asleep.

Ratchet got hypnotized again.

" Unhh must obey, I feel so cute, this was nice, I love this feeling, I feel so tired and sleepy, I love you so much mistress, I need to take my clothes off, yes master. "

Ratchet obeyed, he took off his clothes he felt so very sleepy and tired, mindlessly walked into his bed and fell asleep.

Beep... Beep... Beep

Ratchet was asleep, his eyes are closed, he's appeared sleeping in a warm hospital bedroom, heart rate at 60bpm, while his organs are functioning properly, his surgery was a success, in sleep, he's still unconsciously asleep, Ratchet also has a mask on his face while he's asleep in a hospital bedside. Ratchet wasn't very well, but he was very pale in the lips, he woke up yawning and stretching he looked at the room he was in, he stared at the screen and is in a trance state he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ratchet awoken from his nap time sooner then fell asleep, drooling over the pillow, snoring, his heartbeat I felt is so cute, I hear the tiniest softest littlest snore and it's so cute and adorable, Ratchet's sleeping face, I kissed him on his cheek, stroke his ears and face, his brain asleep in bed, Ratchet snored as I blow him a kiss and watch over him.

chapter 2

Ratchet took off his clothes and is appears in a Hypnotized state his eyes opened he was half-asleep half awake, he kissed my breasts they are very big, he snuck into my vangia and sucks it causes him to drool over me and kissing me I kissed his penis he so adorable, his eyes rolled into his head , as he played with his penis Ratchet moaning " oh .. My god, I feel so sexy, I think I'm gonna explode, Ah AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Ratchet screamed with pleasure , still drooling over his face, his reprogramming is so cute, he felt obedient inside of him, his heart rate slowed down , his eyes are heavy with sleep, He was sleepy " Hey sleepyhead " I asked him " ...zzzzzzzzzzzz" Ratchet snored " time for bed cutie, I love you " I sang a lullaby to Ratchet he was asleep in Bed like an angel.

Sleep that Ratchet just want he wanted to sleep, he snored and talked in his deep Sleep

" I love you." Ratchet spoke in his sleep.

Awww he is so cute Ratchet was a cute lombax, Goodnight Ratchet, hehe he's so cute

His eyes are adorable


	3. Waking up

Ratchet kept on dozing off in bed, his eyes are heavy, brainwashing working on the golden furred lombax, his saliva dribbled out his mouth, he was very cute, as Ratchet closed down his eyes he fell asleep, with a helmet controlling him, he's snoring so cute, Ratchet began to dream.

Ratchet woke up, his eyes are white, he drooled over his naked furred body, his small penis, his jaw opened a bit, drooling, very adorable, and his brain numbed, his body was numb, caused him to moan, his moaning was cute, his drooling, he became quiet, played with his penis, he was tired but very sleepy,

' Ratchet. You're getting very sleepy... You must obey,drool. My breasts, will take control over your head, Ratchet sleep. Good boy, Now I'm going to wake you up, after you awaken from your slumber, you will do three things. Walk , take your clothes off, and have orgasm, 1 2 3 Wakey Wakey Ratchet, "


	4. Sleeping

Slave 9971

Name: Ratchet

Speices: Lombax

Age: 17

Status: Asleep, getting reprogrammed.

Sleeping

Ratchet will snored, curled up in a ball sometimes, sleep laid on back mostly, he was deeply asleep, he currently drooled over his pillows, he was asleep.

Mind control

Ratchet sat down and put the helmet on his head, his free will, thoughts have faded away from him, he drooled while he's naked, he was moaning, pants, breathing slowly, just sleepy, he was just being brainwashed and hypnotized, in his trance. Ratchet mind was plugged in, causing him to drool, unable to speak, stay awake or think, for his own cuteness.

Sex and Hypnosis.

Ratchet was hypnotized he walked straight up to his sister and took his pilot suit off , but became sleepier, yawned and moaned as she kissed his penis, he was nodding off, he went to sleep, after having sex, she petted him and watch him sleep.

self-hypnosis

Ratchet rolls his eyes, left foot twitching hands on his chest, he's kinda cute but he felt tired and sleepy, he fell asleep in bed he was picked up and put to bed. Ratchet is just taking a nap.


	5. Napping

Ratchet came into the hospital for a operation. Ratchet didn't know that he had to go. What happens to Ratchet when he gets there? Read to find out.

Ratchet was still sleeping

Beep... Beep... Beep

Ratchet was asleep, his eyes are closed, he's appeared sleeping in a warm hospital bedroom, heart rate at 60bpm, while his organs are functioning properly, his surgery was a success, in sleep, he's still unconsciously asleep, Ratchet also has a mask on his face while he's asleep in a hospital bedside. Ratchet wasn't very well, but he was very pale in the lips, he woke up yawning and stretching he looked at the room he was in, he stared at the screen and is in a trance state he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ratchet awoken from his nap time sooner then fell asleep, drooling over the pillow, snoring, his heartbeat I felt is so cute, I hear the tiniest softest littlest snore and it's so cute and adorable, Ratchet's sleeping face, I kissed him on his cheek, stroke his ears and face, his brain asleep in bed, Ratchet snored as I blow him a kiss and watch over him.

Ratchet? "

I was just nine years old when I thought Ratchet passed away, he was in my room still alive but snoring, I cried as I kissed him, he woken up yawning. Ratchet woke up said " what's wrong Nicola I told you that I'll be there for you, tell me what is the matter?"

I asked " I thought you just died and went to heaven, I was crying so hard to get you back!"

Ratchet looked at me and said " I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

" okay " I asked, we got tired and we went to sleep feeling Ratchet's heart beating, then we fell asleep.

I woke up to see Ratchet snore he's cute but a adorable little lombax he rested his head in my lap still crying over the dark side of the year before that the government has decided to take action against Violence against people, including children. Ratchet woke up to see me smile, he was saddened by the news media reported that a lot of people who are mourning the death of Nikki puppy, and I was saddened too much by the News media has just confirmed that Nikki was dead, I hug Ratchet and I felt so sad that Nikki passed away from the same evil that happened yesterday afternoon. Ratchet was very, very upset with the news conference, which my school has been burned down by the worst student ever since 2009.09.04 on that day, she started to lighten the load of gasoline, matches, and gunfire powders, in the classroom, we all get out with all of the stuff we have, the dark pigs were arrested on charges of arson an 10 year old villianopilolis girl has been arrested for allegedly plotting to start a fire that destroyed the entire school, everyone has to go back home due to fire, I ran home And Ratchet was here saddened by the news conference that they just confirmed that MDSS had been burnt down by a villainnese girl in black and dark pink, purple outfit, she was arrested, she was grounded for that event by her parents, she will pay the bills to pay for it what she done to the school, the school year was canceled after the fire, she was guilty for arson and damage done to the school, and also went to villain school as a punishment by her mother, Ratchet was very disappointed that bastard. She got in dead meat and expelled from school.

Ratchet reply " oh my god, okay seriously I a few days off before I get up back on my feet."

the end


	6. Deeply Asleep

Ratchet was asleep for 4 days, sleeping so deeply that he didn't want to wake up, Ratchet's eyes are closed, his cute face, his whole body is covered with some blankets a few pillows some teddies, he was breathing in a oxygen mask, since his operation of his penis a successful attempt, he was in intensive care, his heart rate, brainwaves, and breathing function properly, he was in a deep sleep, he's been taken care of, drooling, that how he's doing.

" Ratchet Ratchet.. Wakey Wakey.. " Ratchet groggily opened his eyes, he was dreaming.

Ratchet woke up yawned a little bit, he looked around he was so sleepy, so he shut his eyes and goes back to sleep. Ratchet groaned as he woke up, his tummy hurts so bad, he felt funny and cute, he drooled a lot more sleeps with his eyes open.

Ratchet: unnhhh Where am I? Clank. I just want to go to sleep now. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Ratchet was resting while taking a nap, drooled in his deepest sleep. Ratchet also snores so loud, but adorable.

Goodnight my little Lombax. I love you My Lombax Ratchet.

She pulled a blanket on Ratchet's body and kisses him.


	7. Are you tired Ratchet?

Slave 9971

Name: Ratchet

Speices: Lombax

Age: 17

Status: Asleep, getting reprogrammed.

Sleeping

Ratchet will snored, curled up in a ball sometimes, sleep laid on back mostly, he was deeply asleep, he currently drooled over his pillows, he was asleep.

Mind control

Ratchet sat down and put the helmet on his head, his free will, thoughts have faded away from him, he drooled while he's naked, he was moaning, pants, breathing slowly, just sleepy, he was just being brainwashed and hypnotized, in his trance. Ratchet mind was plugged in, causing him to drool, unable to speak, stay awake or think, for his own cuteness.

Sex and Hypnosis.

Ratchet was hypnotized he walked straight up to his sister and took his pilot suit off , but became sleepier, yawned and moaned as she kissed his penis, he was nodding off, he went to sleep, after having sex, she petted him and watch him sleep.

self-hypnosis

Ratchet rolls his eyes, left foot twitching hands on his chest, he's kinda cute but he felt tired and sleepy, he fell asleep in bed he was picked up and put to bed. Ratchet is just taking a nap.


	8. Lombax fast asleep

One day Ratchet, a cute lombax was fixing something at his home.

" Let's see if it works. Wow. Maybe I'll sit down put the headset on my head and-eep I.. Must Obey..." Ratchet went to sleep for a while, he felt the change in his body, his mind is a computer, he was now a robot lombax. Ratchet woke up. " I am a robot slave. I obeyed everything you want master. Unit Ratchet online. I am now been reprogrammed. " Clank saw his best friend hypnotised. " Oh dear Ratchet. Are you alright?" Clank said to Ratchet, who was brainwashed. Ratchet spoked " Yes mistress now going to bed. "

" Ratchet wake up. It is me. " Ratchet woken up " * groans * where am I? " Ratchet moaned as he hold his head .

Clank pressed the remote causes Ratchet hypnotised. " yes Clank. I obey you. "

Ratchet was mindless, he was a slave of a grey lombax.


	9. Ratchet

Rachel Ratchet's big sister

Rachel went to her bedroom, but suddenly got hypnotized " I...um...getting confused, I-I obey all commands. " Rachel's mind went blank, she got her sister Alexia. " Rachel! Wake up it's me... I must obey..." Alexia moaned, all of his sisters went blank, and they needed Ratchet so bad.

Ratchet

Ratchet was disturbed by a knock on his bedroom door, he opened it and saw Rachel brainwashed, " Het Rachel what's up? Uhh are you okay? Whoa Rachel wake up... I must obey... Must pass out " Ratchet fell on the floor and Rachel picked him up, Ratchet started to wake up getting programmed to obey all of his commands. " Ratchet is ready to obey mistress..." Ratchet replied in a monotone voice.

Ratchet knocked and Clank the Lombax was worried about Ratchet, " Ratchet? I- I obey ..." Clank was hypnotized. He followed Ratchet to bed and Ratchet fell asleep. Clank fell asleep.

Ratchet: groan..


End file.
